Sam's Suicidal Heaven
by CartoonCreature412
Summary: Sam feels lonely and depressed and decides to finally end her life, thinking no one will miss her. When she's unexpectedly saved, our favorite ghost boy comes to see her while she's recovering. Can Danny make her see that he cares? *Reviews welcome* *No flames please*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi people of the world! I'm baaacckkk:) I know I'm supposed to be working on that PhineasxIsabella story but I got hooked on Pokemon so I kinda forgot about it *sweatdrops* don't kill me! I'll get to it eventuallly! Back to the point, I was fanfic surfing the other day and I found this really awesme Pokeshipping story by Animegod197 and thought it was really good, so its pretty much this one but with a few Danny Phantomized changes. I just thought this would be an even better story as Danny Phantom and that there are probably people out there like me that would want to read it as DP. So I guess I can't really take the credit for this. Animegod197 gets the credit. Anyways...WHAT TIME IS IT!?**

**Finn: ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Me: umm...no, sorry...its actually disclaimer time...how did you even get into this story?**

**Finn: uhh because I'm awesome?**

**Me: True :) Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Finn: Sure, CartoonCreature412 doesn't own Danny Phantom or Adventure Time :( But she does own a pair of totally mathematical Adventure Time converse and a Pokemon League hat :) On with the story!**

* * *

Samantha Manson sat on the edge of the gigantic pool in the second room of her basement. She looked down at her sparkling reflection in the crystal clear water. Her eyes were amethyst in color but were lost to the fire that usually burned brightly within them. Her midnight black hair was cropped near her chin and was pulled up in her signature micro-pony. Sam lifted her foot and splashed the water, destroying the image. Anyone else who looked at her would've said she was a beautiful individual. She saw herself as plain, not ugly by any means, but certainly not gorgeous like that snarky little Paulina. Sam let out a heavy sigh. She had registered long ago that she wasn't very good looking.

It was lonely in her mansion. Her parents were never around that long, so she was by herself most of the time. Tucker had gone to some conference thing in Jump City with his mom and Danny had been spending more and more time with his parents lately. They hardly had time for a loser like her. The worst thing about the meaningless void she called her life was that she missed her friends. She missed Tucker's terrible jokes and quirky personality. She missed how Jazz treated her like the sister she never had. She missed the thrill of hunting down ghosts. She even kind of missed Wulf and that little green ball of energy, Cujo. Tears began to fall from her eyes, muddling her reflection once more. Thinking about ghosts made her think about the raven-haired boy that held her heart. Sam hadn't seen Danny in some time and barely had any contact with him. Not being with him tore her apart more and more with each passing day.

Sam had often entertained the idea of ending her miserable and meaningless existence, but was always too scared to actually go through with it. In the beginning, she believed that throwing her life away would cause immense grief to those close to her. But when she gave serious thought to it she realized that no one would really miss her, at least not for long. Her parents would cry for a day or two and then promptly move on with their lives, she never was the daughter they wanted anyway. Mr. and Mrs. Foley probably wouldn't give her a second thought, considering she hardly knew them. Her grandma and Jazz had always been loving toward her and would be truly devastated, as would Danny and Tucker (being her best friends) but even they would eventually forget about her and move on. After that, her existence would be permanently erased from the world. As Sam's mind wandered, she sank deeper into the cold, unforgiving, soul-sucking darkness of her depression and loneliness. _No one will even care if I'm gone. I'm worthless. _She finally made up her mind right then and there to put an end to her never ending pain. Before she did however, she felt obliged to at least let those who cared know about her departure from life. She trudged up to her room, took out a notebook and a black pen with purple ink, and began to write.

_ ' Dear friends and family, _

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I've decided to put an end to this sad state of affairs known as my life. I know some of you may be saddened by this news, but I want you to go on and live your lives as best you can. I guess if you are reading this you'll want to know why I'm doing this. Well, I'm just tired of having parents who don't understand, I'm tired of being called a "goth freak", and I'm tired of feeling alone. I thank all of you for the friendship, encouragement, and love you've given me. If you are still wondering why I'm taking this course of action, I simply don't believe that __my life is worth living any more. It has no purpose. I will miss you all dearly. _

_ Love, Samantha Manson '_

Sam left the letter on her dresser and walked back downstairs to the pool. She slowly walked to the deepest part of the pool and stood at the edge. This seemed like a fitting way to go, even though she wasn't a huge fan of the sun, she loved to swim. And on that thought she closed her eyes, took her last breath, and jumped into the pool.

* * *

**So...how was it? Was it good? Was it awesome? Was it so amazing it blew your mind and your computer exploded? Let me know, I apreciate reviews :) And don't be all "Wait, there was no DannyxSam in this! Your story sucks!" Calm down! This is only the first chapter, There'll be DannyxSam in the next chapter, I Pinkie Pie Promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of Earth...or Mars...I'm cool with whatever planet you're from. So I don't really have anything else to say so thanks for reviewing and on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Danny Phantom...blah blah blah...insert more legal stuff here.  
**

* * *

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open as a rush of blinding white light filled her eyes.

_'Where am I?' she thought. _

A figure suddenly walked into her still blurry line of sight. She recognized it as Danny's older sister Jazz.

_'What is she doing here? Wait…..am I still alive?' _she thought, thoroughly confused.

"Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?" Jazz asked.

"Where am I?" Sam asked weakly as she began to sit up.

Jazz's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Oh thank goodness you're alright! We thought we lost you. You're in a hospital now."

"Wait…" began Sam, "a real hospital? Or is this like that one time with the ghost bugs and the creepy doctors?"

Jazz laughed, "This is a regular hospital Sam. If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I was at your house yesterday checking your library and I found you in the pool and thought you had drowned."

_'I thought so too'_ thought Sam, _'That's what I wanted.' _

"Is she awake yet?" another voice asked.

"Yeah, come on in guys."

Sam looked over to find her grandma and Mrs. Fenton enter the room.

"How are you feeling hun?" her grandma asked.

"Tired, but other than that I'm okay." she answered with a slight smile.

"Jazz, what happened? Did she hit her head or something? Was it a ghost?" asked Mrs. Fenton.

"No. She didn't have any bruising or bleeding and there were no ectoplasmic remnants by the pool." Jazz responded.

"She couldn't have just run out of air or anything. She knows when to resurface." her grandma noted.

"Ladies, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jazz asked. The other two nodded and followed Jazz out of the room into the hallway.

Sam closed her eyes, trying to get her brain to shut up and cooperate so she could sort out her current situation. She didn't know whether to be angry or grateful. On one hand she was glad to see that Jazz cared enough to save her. On the other hand, had she been allowed to drown, she wouldn't even have to be contemplating this right now. She'd have been free of all this emotional pain.

She was sure that Danny and tucker had already been told, so she would have to come up with a plausible explanation as to why she almost drowned. She really didn't want to answer a ton of questions about why she wanted to kill herself. Sam heard everyone talking outside, although she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"What's this about Jazz?" asked Mrs. Fenton.

"Well, I didn't want to say any of this in there but yesterday after I called you, I went up to Sam's room and found a note on her dresser." Jazz began.

"What did the note say?" asked Sam's grandma.

"It…um…was a…uh…suicide note." Jazz explained. The other women gasped in shock.

"What? But why would Sam want to kill herself?" asked Sam's grandma.

"I have no idea." said Mrs. Fenton.

"…I do…" replied Jazz. The two other women looked at her and awaited the reasoning. Jazz then spoke one simple word, "Danny." The hall was silent as they waited for her to continue. "We all know Sam's feelings for Danny and being away from him has been tearing her apart. She hasn't been able to see him recently and that's mostly our fault, mom, for dragging him on our family trips and making him go to our science conventions. Plus he hardly ever gets to contact her since dad broke Danny's phone when he tried to use it as a ghost tracker, so Sam probably thinks he doesn't care about her anymore." Jazz and Mrs. Fenton looked down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Maybe when Danny gets here he can help." Sam's grandma said.

"I hope so…" said Mrs. Fenton "I hope so."

* * *

Danny and Tucker were waiting outside Sam's room. Her grandma, Jazz, and Danny's mom were still talking to her and they had to wait their turn. Danny had his head down trying to make sense of all that had just been relayed to him.

_'Why in the world would Sam try to kill herself? She's one of the strongest people I know! There's no way she would just give up on life. In the letter she said her life had no purpose, but that doesn't make sense. I just don't get it! Maybe I can get some answers when I talk to her.' _

Danny was extremely thankful to Jazz for finding Sam before she drowned. Had it been a few minutes later, she might've already been gone. His eyes filled with tears at the thought. If he lost Sam, Danny would die, for real this time. He was sure that if Sam was gone, he would want to die. Danny looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Jazz come out.

"How is she?" Danny asked immediately.

"Physically, she's fine. Emotionally, that's another story," Jazz said.

"What's wrong? Did you find out anything?" he asked, beginning to sound desperate.

"She was stubborn, but we finally managed to wrangle some information out of her," she said. "She feels like her life has no meaning anymore. She's alone almost all the time and that's mostly our fault."

"No, it's my fault too," Danny said. "I was always with you guys and I never even thought of flying ove-uh, I mean calling to check up on her."

Jazz continued. "She obviously misses being with you."

"Well, that's understandable," said Tucker.

"The worst part is, with no one around her, Sam's gotten to the point where she feels people have stopped caring about her," Jazz said. Danny stood up. He had heard enough.

"Well, I'll just have to make her see different." He walked past them and into her room.

As soon as he saw Sam, Danny grinned and walked over to her. He saw her smile back at him, so he took that as a good sign.

"How are you feeling Sam?" he asked.

"Okay." He knelt down to get eye level with her.

"Sam, I have to know. Why would you want to take your own life?"

She stiffened. She knew that question would come up. "I just…didn't feel there was any point. I felt alone and…unloved to be honest. I missed my friends...and my parents…well, you know that story. Since no one was around that seemed to care, I figured nobody would miss me if I were gone, at least, not for long."

She was crying at this point and Danny was in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Danny turned her to face him and wiped her tears.

"Sam, how could you think that? You know we all care about you."

"I know you do. I guess I thought that if I was gone, everyone would eventually forget about me, even you and Tucker. You seemed to have forgotten about me lately."

"Sam, you don't know how wrong you are. I thought about you every single day, sometimes you were all I thought about during the day."

Sam looked somewhat surprised by this revelation. When she didn't speak, Danny went on.

"I could never forget you Sam. Neither could Jazz, Tucker or your parents, as much as you think they will." He paused "And if you were gone, I would never be the same."

"I know you'd be devastated, that's why I never went through with this until now." Sam said.

"No Sam, you don't understand. Devastated isn't the right word, not even close. I would be broken, completely broken beyond repair if you ever died." One look in his ice blue eyes told Sam he wasn't lying.

"Danny, I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"Of course you do Sam." She smiled at Danny and he smiled back, inwardly sighing in relief.

"So, does this mean you're gonna drop this crazy suicide idea?" She went silent and stared at the floor and that unnerved Danny.

"Sam, don't tell me you're thinking about trying this again!" His eyes flashed green, his voice was raised, and he sounded panicked.

"I don't know Danny!" she yelled, tears in her eyes once again. "Once I'm out of here, I'd just be going back to same thing! You and Tucker would go back to what you were doing and my parents would go back to not caring about my life. I'd just end up being alone again!"

"Then ask your parents to stay home or ask your grandma or Jazz to come over. Hell, I'll stay with you if that's what you want!" She looked at Danny in disbelief. Did he say what she thought he said? Looking at the tears in his eyes, she got her answer.

"Danny, you can't mean that. I couldn't ask you to put your life and duties on hold for me."

"My life means nothing if you're not there to share it with me," he said. "Please don't do this," he said, the tears falling freely now. "I'll do anything, just please don't kill yourself."

"Danny, why do you even care? Why are you willing to give up so much for me?" she asked.

"Don't you get it Sam? I can't live without you." He wiped his tears and his expression hardened. "I can't and I won't!" She gasped.

"Danny, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you decide to die, I'm following right after you!" Sam's tears began to flow again.

"Tell me you're not serious, you're already half ghost, is that even possible?" she said, praying he wasn't serious.

"I'm completely serious. I'd find a way Sam, I love you. Can't you see that?" She sighed.

"I know you love me as a friend Danny, but I still-"

"No Sam, not as a friend, as a soul mate. You mean more to me than life itself. I would do anything for you." With tears still flowing, Sam smiled her first genuine smile in weeks.

"Danny, I love you too. Thank you."

"So…will you live?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Danny, I will. I'll live for you. You and all my friends and family." Danny smiled broadly.

"I love you Sam, so much. I promise you, I will never leave your side again."

They leaned in closer, their eyes fluttered closed, and their lips touched in their first kiss. His hands traced her face, tugged at her hair and caressed her shoulders and down her arms as they kissed. Sam trembled when they found the exposed skin at her waist. Danny's mind had gone blissfully blank, adrenaline shooting through his veins. He lost himself in her, barely noticing that they were still in a hospital room. He hadn't known that sensations like this existed. Sam was swept away by the strength of his passion. She bit his lower lip and arched her back into him, never wanting him to stop. Eventually they had to reluctantly pull apart for air.

"So will you stay?" Sam asked.

"Forever," Danny replied. "Will you?"

She smiled and said, "Always."

* * *

**So...thats it :) did you like it? did you love it? Did your computer actually explode this time? Anyways if you review I'll give you an imaginary pillow pet! Thanks for reading, I'll have a new story up soon, probably Adventure Time, I Pinkie Pie promise :3**


End file.
